castlevaniafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Tristan Belmont
"My ancestors defeated you time and time again, now it is my turn. I shall send you back to the hell from whence you came. Prepare yourself, Prince of Darkness!" - Tristan Belmont during his fight with Dracula Tristan Belmont is a descendant of Simon Belmont who destroyed Dracula in the 1800s. He is the main protagonist of the Novel. Castlevania: Elegy of Emptiness. Personality Before his journey to destroy Dracula, Tristan had a nice and playful demeanor. Able to see the bright side in dire situations. After his battle with Dracula however, Tristan became cold, aloof, and borderline empty. He shut himself off from most people and showed a stern, dead-serious disposition at all times. He is also observant and patient and appears to be a man who avoids needless violence, especially if he knows that it would cause too much attention. Abilities Physical Abilities Enhanced strength: Tristan has great strength as he could lift a huge boulder which was 2 tons in weight. He can also shatter rock and incapacitate skilled warriors by sending them flying with just one punch. Enhanced speed and reflexes: Tristan has shown to possess great speed on par with Dracula's and his reflexes are so fast he can react to the slightest amount of danger swiftly. With his speed and agility he can create multiple afterimages of himself. Enhanced stamina: Tristan's stamina is amazing. He can battle in grueling fight sand afterwards only show slight fatigue battle again within a matter of seconds. High pain tolerance: Tristan is highly tolerable of pain and can take large amounts of punishment without going down. He was beaten down by the Minotaur and got back up no matter what. Excellent strategist: Tristan is an amazing strategist and can be very combat savvy. He has been shown to devise plans in the midst of combat, and even have back up plans in the middle of a battle when his other plan fails. Hand-to-hand combat: While untrained, Tristan learned fighting from various clashes. His fighting style is unrefined but very versatile. He mainly resorts to his fists to strike, but can deliver powerful kicks as well. After training, he is capable of fighting on even ground with foes that are physically stronger than him or have better control over their aura. His fighting style, extremely versatile, aims at dealing the maximum amount of damage in the shortest time possible, striking critical points and making ample use of fast submission holds to incapacitate or kill the opponent. Magical Abilities Light Tristan has the ability to manipulate light, which is electromagnetic radiation that is visible to the human eye and which is emitted and absorbed in tiny "packets" called photons. Tristan can use magic to generate, bend, shift, focus, scatter and/or generally manipulate light to various decrees and effects. He can concentrate light particles into lasers and manipulate any part of the light spectrum (ultra violet, infrared etc.). Tristan also uses this to create illusions, generate light shields/force fields, and project an healing energy too. Tristan has developed a unique ability to create solid objects out of light, such as arrows, bows and various weapons. *'King's Shield': Tristan creates a magical light shield to defend himself from attacks. The shield is very durable, but enough force can destroy it. *'Stardust Stream': Tristan infuses light magic into the Vampire Killer, and slashes, multiple times, creating multiple light slash shaped projectiles at the opponent. *'White Drive': Tristan manipulates the light and infuses it into himself. This increases his strength, speed, reflexes, etc to new heights but it doesn't last forever. *'Smite': Tristan infuses light into his finger tips, he then launches multiple light orbs that explode on contact. *'Holy Ray': Tristan infuses light into his hands and pushes outward, unleashing a mass of light magic in the form of a beam that incinerates it's opponents. *'Stasis Field': Tristan creates an orb of light in his hands, he then throws it at the ground near enemies, it explodes and the enemies are then trapped in orbs of light for a short time. *'Soul Punisher': An extremely powerful spell, Tristan combines his light magic with his Cross of Judgement to create a muli-colored orb in his hand. He crushes the orb and it turns into holy photon particles, these particles go inside the enemy and destroy their soul if they are evil.